1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a module with flexible printed circuit board (FPC), more particularly to a module with FPC that has an elastic portion to avoid wasting the space of module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of science and technology, the display technology and the monitor play a very important role in the development process of the information technology. The portable devices and the display panel incorporated into each electric apparatus or meter, such as the computer, television, mobile phone, BP, and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), provided large information in our daily life and work. Especially, the LCD (liquid crystal display), which has many advantages such as low power consumption, low radiation, slim body and better display quality, becomes the main product in the flat panel display market.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an LCD module 1, which uses the LED (Light Emitting Diode) as the light source, comprises of an LCD panel 10, an LED back light source 20, a light source FPC (flexible printed circuit board) 30, a panel FPC 40, a connector 50 and a PCB (print circuit board) 60. The light source FPC 30 connected with the panel FPC 40 by using the connector 50 and the plug-pull method. However, in consideration of the reliability and the thickness, another method is to connect the light source FPC 30 and the panel FPC 40 by the bonding or soldering process, so as to spare the space for the connector 50. Besides, the circuit on the light source FPC 30 can supply the power to the LED back light source 20, and the circuit on the panel FPC 40 can transmit the signal to control the LCD panel 10. The above back light source 20 uses the LED as the light source. In fact, the light source for the back light source 20 can also be CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) or other similar luminous components.
Please refer to FIG. 2, the light source FPC 30 is connected with the panel FPC 40 by the bonding or soldering process. One end of the light source FPC 30 is connected with the back light source 20 and one end of the panel FPC 40 is connected with the LCD panel 10 respectively. The light source FPC 30 and the panel FPC 40 should be first positioned and then exactly connected by bonding or soldering. After connection, the light source FPC 30 and the panel FPC 40 are then turned over to the reverse side of the back light source 20 as illustrated in FIG. 3. However, due to the relative thickness of the LCD panel 10 and the backlight source 20, after the connected light source FPC 30 and the panel FPC 40 are turned over to the reverse side of the backlight source 20, the light source FPC 30 extends from the panel FPC 40 by a length L′. Not only the extra space is needed, but also the difficulty of the design and the inconvenience of the user are increased.